The present invention relates to a paper, book holder, and more particularly to a collapsible paper, book holder for using on a computer monitor.
Many paper, book holders have been disclosed, those desk-top holders are usually mounted on a table, particularly when a personal computer with its peripherals such as keyboard, printer, monitor, mouse pad, scanner etc., are occupied much table space, so there is no much table space left for user to put papers, books, files or stationery, this will be very inconvenient to the user during the operation of P.C. A mis-touch of keyboard may cause serious errors or un-expectable trouble.